Minera's Worst Memory
by Streeper1
Summary: Minerva never told anyone about her worst memory. Finally, she tells one person she can trust, Albus. ADMM implied. Rated M, involves Tom Riddle too.


A/N: I know im a horrible person for writing this horrible story (just wanted to see if i was good at writing stories that are sad, horrible, depressing, ect. PLEASE tell me what you think. Also ADMM implied.

* * *

Minerva's Worst Memory

"Tom?" Minerva whispered as she backed up until she hit the wall. Tom said nothing, he slowly walked up to her, his pulse racing, ready to show Minerva that he was more powerful; that she couldn't hope to stop him. He used his wand to lock the door and placed a silencing charm on; no one would ever know. Minerva reached for her wand, but Tom was quicker than she was, he used a disarming spell and Minerva's wand clattered to the floor. Tom's palms were sweating as he dropped his own wand to use wandless magic, his own kind of magic, to shove Minerva against the wall. Minerva struggled to get free, but that only made Tom more excited, more eager for the game to continue.

He was barely a few inches away. Tom supposed he could have used magic, but he wanted Minerva to feel ashamed that he could have such eminence power even without magic, and so he removed her clothing by hand. As Tom begun to unbutton Minerva's shirt, she pleaded in almost a whisper, "…Tom, please st-stop…" This only succeeded in putting a small smirk upon Tom's pale face. Her shirt was now undone and now revealed was a simple lilac bra. Minerva's eyes were shut tight as she tried to hold back tears, Tom easily ignored this and pushed her top past her elbows and it dropped to the floor. Now, he moved to her shoes, seeing Minerva try to struggle away by trying to kick him, but his magic did not wear off. When her shoes were off, he stood less than an inch from Minerva, to look into her green eyes as he put his hands around her thin waist.

"Do you want me to stop?" Tom asked in a husky, low, yet cold voice. Minerva tried not to look in Tom's eyes. She knew the answer to his question, just worried what would happen when she answered. Her eyes connected with Tom's, she did not answer and was trying her best to stay strong.

"Answer me!" Tom growled, he was now growing angry and showed this in his tone of voice. Minerva was starting to brake, but still did not answer and Tom, much more violently, removed her skirt to reveal matching underwear. Tom smiled and removed his own clothing, except his underwear. Minerva struggled when she asked in a shaking voice, "Why Tom?" Tom almost chuckled. He stepped close to her and said in a simple voice, "So you can remember who has the higher power; so you know who is the greatest of all." She felt Tom's hands move across her back to her bra. Next second, the lilac bra dropped to the floor with her other clothing.

"Kiss me." Tom could see Minerva's humiliation and enjoyed it. Through small tears, Minerva whispered, "No." Tom had almost not even heard her say it. His rage had become worse and he forced her into a kiss. When Tom broke the kiss, he moved his hands to Minerva's waist again and slowly removed her underwear to reveal her black curls. Minerva did not shed anymore tears, she felt almost nothing. Numb.

"Why Minerva," Said Tom stepping back, "I never knew how beautiful you really are." He made himself chuckle and removed his underwear.

Then, beside the young Minerva, Albus had pulled the real Minerva's arm and they stepped out of the pensieve. After a bit of silence, Albus spoke first, "Did he-"

"No," Minerva struggled to speak, "he took off the spell, that held me against the wall, for a few seconds. I transformed into my animagus and ran out. After that, I went everywhere with a friend and he never tried it again. I can't even imagine if he-" Minerva took out her handkerchief and dabbed her eyes. Albus wrapped an arm around her waist and said, "We can talk tomorrow morning, right now sleep is best."

"We can't wait, Albus. He is growing stronger every minute and you see what he will do for power!" Minerva broke into a softer tone, "I-"

"You're worried that Harry will not be capable of fighting him." Albus always knew Minerva had a soft spot for Harry.

"Yes! He is only thirteen and you and I both know that," She stopped, it was unbearable for her to say his name, "V-Voldemort will come back."

"And I promise you, Harry will be ready." He could see Minerva about to protest, so he added, "And I will do everything I can to prepare him. Now, I assure you, the rest can wait for morning…except, I still do not fully understand why you showed me this memory.

"I needed to show you what Voldemort would do for power." Minerva said in a you-should-have-known-that tone.

"That may be the case, but I think it is more likely that you were sick of hiding this, did you tell anyone else?" Minerva could see Albus using that x-ray look with his eyes.

"No," She said so simply, "I thought you needed to know…and I knew I could trust you." Albus didn't say anything, he was deeply touched that Minerva would share this memory with him. When he did finally speak he said, "I think the best thing to do is for us to get some sleep." And he still held his arm around her waist as they walked together to their bedroom.


End file.
